It is known in the biological arts that urea is excreted by animals as a result of normal animal metabolism and is rapidly converted into ammonia by biological action, primarily bacterial action. In aquatic systems, fish and other aquatic animal life excrete urea directly into the water, where it is rapidly converted into ammonia. Non-aquatic animals also excrete urea into natural habitats and, especially domestic animals, into artificial habitats, such as stalls, coops, cages, litter pans and other indoor and outdoor structures. In addition, urea excretion may be found in restrooms, sidewalks and other public places due to human misuse as well as domestic animals. Ammonia is also produced as a result of the decay of solid animal waste and uneaten food.
If allowed to build up, ammonia reaches toxic levels, causing sickness and death of animal life. Ammonia is an environmental contaminant deadly to animal life and produces a potent, generally noxious odor. For this reason, it is desired to remove, neutralize or otherwise deodorize ammonia in animal environments to detoxify these contaminants, so that such environments are safe and odor free.
As used herein with respect to the present invention, "deodorize" means to control or reduce the odor of ammonia to a level at which ammonia odor is not offensive and preferably not perceptible, regardless of the chemical, biological or biochemical mechanism causing the ammonia odor.
Conventional methods for controlling ammonia odors include the use of fragrance laden compounds to mask the ammonia odors and the use of zeolite, activated carbon or other minerals or materials having high surface area or an ability to adsorb fluids or gases. These adsorbents typically take the form of loose chips, granules or powder with which the ammonia must be contacted. Such methods work by adsorbing ammonia or ammonia-producing compounds, inhibiting release of noxious odors and facilitating removal of the adsorbed compounds along with the zeolite or similar material. One example of such a method is the use of animal litter formed of zeolite or clay granules. Such methods, however, are generally inconvenient and inefficient because the zeolite or similar compound chips, granules or powders are messy to handle and must be added to a confined container to be generally effective. In addition, zeolites and similar materials have a limited adsorption capacity and relatively large quantities, which are bulky and heavy, must be used. Moreover, especially where chips or granules are used, odor causing compounds may not efficiently permeate and contact or be adsorbed by the zeolite or similar material.
In view of the deficiencies and inefficiencies of the prior art, it is desirable to have a method for controlling odors, particularly ammonia odor, that is safe, non-toxic, easy to use and is capable of keeping animal environments substantially odor free for an .extended period of time.